


Пройденный путь

by Eliskander



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychological Drama, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliskander/pseuds/Eliskander
Summary: После Гражданской войны Тони Старк сталкивается с морем проблем. Его компанию разваливают конкуренты, его самого хотят посадить, друзья скрылись и он остался один перед обществом отвечать за поступки Мстителей.Придет ли помощь, что случится если некий Доктор Стрендж вмешается в ситуацию и куда делся Стив Роджерс?Примечание: кое-что из комиксов, в основном муви-верс.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Хранительница Северных Лесов 
> 
>  
> 
> Написано по объединенным заявкам:  
> 11-01.01. Стив/Тони. Вскоре после событий Гражданской войны правительство и совет ООН решают уничтожить Мстителей, посчитав их опасной и совершенно неконтролируемой организацией. Тони Старка сажают в тюрьму, обвинив в невыполнении договора и государственной измене. Стив не желает прятаться и оставаться в стороне. А+, но с живительным ХЭ пожалуйста.
> 
> 11-01.02. Постгражданка. Росс и правительство обвиняют Тони в пособничестве Капитану, подозревая его в том, что он помог Стиву вызволить из тюрьмы часть команды. Власти арестовывают его имущество, лишают брони и готовятся его судить по всем статьям, чтобы он отдувался за всех мстителей. Стив не может стоять в стороне и бросается вызволять Тони. Старк, который пассивно не хочет, чтобы Кэп ему помогал, потому что ему все еще больно, Стив, который не может вынести мысли, что Тони могут посадить пожизненно за провинности всей команды.
> 
> 11-01.03. Россы не оставляют Тони в покое после всех событий, уверенные, что он знает где скрывается Стив и ко. Прессуют по все фронтам, где могут. Помощь от Стива все-таки приходит в конце.

7.45. Понедельник.

– У нас проблемы, Тони.  
– Майк, что написано на твоей двери, на такой красивой табличке? Выйди и прочитай, если забыл. И не звони мне больше, я занят.  
– Тони, это серьезно.  
– Насколько серьезно?  
– Они прижали нас. После той статьи в «The Wall Street Journal», котировки акции катятся к чертям. Ты - глава компании, включись в процесс, нужен бай–бэк, нам не хватает наличных средств.  
– Я, как глава компании, нанял тебя, чтобы ты решал эти проблемы как мой финансовый директор.  
– А еще я твой друг. Ты не понимаешь, Тони, нас блокируют на уровне правительства. Обвинения против «Stark Industries» так и не сняты. Инвесторы теряют к нам доверие.  
– Юристы этим занимаются.  
– Кораблю нужен капитан. Мы на долбанном Титанике, и Селин Дион не споет нам потом печальную песенку.  
– Разве? Я видел ее вчера в Лас–Вегасе, отличное было шоу.  
– Я хеджирую риски, форвордные контракты позволят нам продержаться какое–то время, но к концу недели придется сворачивать одну шестую наших инвестиционных проектов. Одну шестую. Понимаешь? А к концу месяца – увольнять людей. Они выкопали под компанией такую яму, что засыпать ее одними беспоставочными фьючерсами я не смогу. Ты меня слушаешь?  
– Я тебя слышу. И ты все еще мой директор, Майк. Хорошие новости есть?  
– Агентство передовых оборонных исследовательских проектов, Управление научно–исследовательских работ ВВС, Управление исследований ВМС, Научно–исследовательское управление Сухопутных войск, Управление исследований и разработок Инженерного корпуса Армии США, Управление исследований и разработок Агентства национальной безопасности, Агентство по сокращению военной угрозы, Программа защиты от химического и биологического оружия – больше с нами не работают. Понимаешь о чем я?  
– Оборонные контракты. Сколько?  
– Мы потеряли их все.

Молчание в трубке длилось секунд тридцать. Майк, не спавший нормально которые сутки, оглядел свой кабинет – горы бумаг, стопки папок даже на полу, он чувствовал себя Сизифом не меньше. – Скажи, что у тебя есть план, как снять с компании обвинение в пособничестве терроризму.

– Мстители не являются угрозой обществу, – усталый голос Старка казалось, повторял заученную на допросах фразу. Он уходил в глухую оборону каждый раз, когда упоминались «Мстители». И, тем не менее, очевидным было то, как сильно это его задевает. Но Майк должен был озвучить то, о чем шептались в коридорах компании.  
– Они не подписали соглашение и скрылись. И правительство думает, что…  
– Что я прячу их под подушкой.  
– Я знаю, что тебя все достало, Тони. Но ты нужен здесь. Мы, под огнем и мы одни.  
– Проблемы с Правлением?  
– А ты как думаешь? Нью–Йоркская биржа откроет торговую сессию через полтора часа, и к этому времени у нас должно быть официальное заявление в прессе иначе я буду плакать, подсчитывая нашу дивидендную доходность, а тебе Тони это не понравится потому что…  
– О, у меня уже кошмары на этот счет, не продолжай.  
– Потому что, – с нажимом продолжил Майк, – Акционеры уже подсчитывают стоимость чистых активов на акцию, в случае скорой продажи «Stark Industries» и разделения прибыли между собой.  
– Они хотят избавиться от компании?  
– А почему я звоню тебе почти час, как ты думаешь?!

Старк вешает трубку и смотрит на двести восемьдесят шесть пропущенных вызовов.  
Разбитая Стивом броня лежит в мастерской. Он так и не починил ее.  
Некоторые вещи просто нельзя сделать прежними.

8.30. Good Morning America, на канале ABC.

– Мистер Старк, спасибо что пришли. Мы весь последний месяц наблюдаем снижение страйк–цены в опционах на сделках «Stark Industries», ваши базовые активы фактически теряют в цене, как написала недавно «The Wall Street Journal». С чем это связано?  
– Спасибо, что пригласил, Джордж. Это связано с тем, что правительство хочет мою компанию.

Камера наводит крупный план на улыбающееся лицо Старка, светло–синие стекла очков скрывают синяки под глазами, модный галстук от Vitaliano Pancaldi и дорогой костюм привычно дополняют образ, но ведущий понимает, что эксцентричный миллионер не шутит. И осознает, что эта передача может стать достойна Дневной премии Эмми, по степени привлеченного внимания. Рейтинги после такого просто взорвутся.

– Вы связываете финансовые проблемы вашей компании с вмешательством правительства? Но возможно дело в так называемом отряде «Мстителей» и недавнем обвинении, прозвучавшем в стенах ООН. Вас обвиняют в укрытии группы особо опасных преступников.  
– Мстители не один раз спасли мир. Вы видели это. Нью–Йорк помнит это.  
– Вторжение, да, конечно. Но была и оборотная сторона медали, не так ли. Жертвы среди населения во время операций этого отряда. И потом они не подписали акт. Скрылись. Потенциально опасные люди находятся среди мирных граждан, правительство, имеет право знать, где они прячутся.  
– Они уже применили ко мне патриотический акт, Джордж. Это нарушение четвертой поправки. Как ты думаешь это та страна, в которой мы хотим жить?  
– Мы хотим жить в мирной стране, Тони. Ты же сам обещал не носить броню пока идет расследование.  
– Это был жест доброй воли, – Старк выглядит уставшим и пауза кажется ведущему многозначительной. – Я хотел доказать, что вопрос можно решить мирным путем.  
– Вышло?  
– Как видишь.  
– И теперь они топят твою компанию?  
– Хотят разделить и забрать себе кусок с новейшими технологиями. Мои последние разработки.  
– Это серьезное обвинение, Тони.  
– Нет, Джордж, это предупреждение. Они могут получить голосующие акции в пакете моей компании, могут продать ее и расчленить по кускам, как в дешевом, хотя нет, в очень дорогом хорроре, но правда в том, что я и есть «Stark Industries». И когда они поймут это, я верну им счет.  
– О чем ты?  
– В нашей стране все еще действует Пятая поправка, как ты думаешь?  
– Я думаю, что ты серьезен, Тони. И ты можешь быть гением, по твоим же словам. Но в этой битве – ты один.

Старк продолжает непринужденно улыбаться, как будто слова ведущего его не задевают. И тот задает самый важный и волнующий всех вопрос, – Где они? Твоя команда, которая должна тебя прикрывать?

9.00

Сообщение от Майка Росера:  
"О чем ты думал?"  
Ответ от Старка приходит через тридцать секунд:  
"Тебе нужна была наша позиция в СМИ."  
– "Позиция, а не объявление войны правительству. Тони у тебя суд в пятницу!"  
– "Это поможет компании?"  
– "Что?"  
– "Сам знаешь."  
– "Твой уход с поста председателя Правления? Да, Тони. Мне жаль."  
– "Тогда готовь бумаги."  
– "Но ты сам сказал людям, что являешься лицом компании."  
– "Именно. И я как главный работодатель не могу позволить, чтобы одна шестая моих сотрудников потеряла работу."  
– "Документы будут у тебя в среду."

10.30. 10660, Малибу Поинт, 90210

– Мистер Старк, против компании выдвинут коллективный иск на сумму четыре с половиной миллиарда долларов от пострадавших по время последних операций отряда «Мстители».  
– Можем отбиться? Почему иск против компании? Я Железный человек.  
– Но у вас не хватит средств погасить такой иск, после ареста счетов на время расследования. А компания может это сделать. Да и костюм Железного Человека был разработан в лабораториях компании.  
– Они все продумали, да?  
– Да. И еще кое–что, как ваш корпоративный юрист, я рекомендую вам не возвращаться в центральный офис какое–то время.  
– Что случилось?  
– Забастовка у входа.  
– Сколько там людей?  
– Сотни. Репортеры и семьи тех, кто пострадал во время ведения боевых действий вашим отрядом.  
– Это не мой… отряд.  
– Но никто не знает, где капитан Америка, а значит, вы являетесь официальным, а главное - не скрывающимся представителем отряда Мстителей. Не приезжайте.

11.30 Прокуратура США

– Мы взяли его за горло. Если его не раздавит общественность, с их лозунгами «Сколько стоит смерть моего ребенка, Железный Человек?», то в пятницу присяжные сделают это единогласно. Он тонет. Знаешь, что в этой ситуации приятнее всего?  
– То, что ты станешь самым известным прокурором города после того как будет вынесен вердикт?  
– Приятнее всего, что наконец–то с него сняли этот распиаренный ярлык героя нации.  
– Его адвокаты напомнят об этом.  
– Не после того, как я заставлю его подписать отказ от прав на использование брони Железного человека.  
– Это не броня, они заявляли это в прошлый раз. Это высокотехнологичный протез. Копия экспертного заключения до сих пор лежит у меня в столе, написано гениально.  
– Одно «но» – сейчас у него нет реактора в груди. Так что протез ему не нужен.  
– Интеллектуальная собственность за ним.  
– После того как трейдеры закончат с его компанией, проценты за использование будут минимальны.  
– На него работают лучшие выпускники Гарварда. Это не будет легко.  
– А я не хочу «легко». Я протащу его через девять кругов ада, перед тем как с ним закончу. У нас самый массовый опрос свидетелей за всю историю юриспруденции в этой стране. Пусть посмотрит в глаза тех, чьих близких убил.  
– Ты хочешь сказать – не спас?  
– Нет, именно убил. Я хочу обвинить его не только в укрытии группы особо опасных преступников. Я хочу посадить его по статье за непредумышленные убийства без права на УДО.

Взгляд прокурора падает на фотографию на рабочем столе. С нее смотрит девочка пяти лет, она улыбается папе каждый день с этого фото. В четверг ей должно было исполниться семь.  
Сидящий напротив полковник Роудс молча, качает головой.

12.30. Министерство Юстиции США. Вашингтон.

– Тони, у тебя проблемы.  
– А то я не знаю.  
– Они хотят лишить тебя брони. Навсегда.  
– Роуди, нас слушают. Скорее всего.  
– Что, но у тебя же…  
– Они забрали.  
– Судись.  
– Мои юристы уже два вагона бумаги выгрузили в прокуратуре. Клали они на это. Кому–то видимо хочется в Белый дом, да?  
– Послушай, я видел этого прокурора, он готов тебя съесть живьем.  
– Ага. Я в курсе.  
– У него отличная команда, в пятницу на суде будет бойня.  
– У него может быть и отличная команда, – раздражение горчит в голосе, – но я все еще Тони Старк.  
– Именно. Ты Тони Старк, был в плену, тебя пытали. Потом ты едва не погиб в Нью–Йорке, когда у тебя броня отключилась. Потом был Мандарин, и ты снова попал под раздачу. Твой дом взорвали. Дальше вся эта история с Зимним солдатом. Теперь у тебя проблемы с компанией и друзья ушли.  
– О чем ты, черт возьми. Какого…  
– Тони. Тони, просто послушай меня… ты понимаешь?  
– Да понимаю я, понимаю. Спасибо.  
– Я тебе ничего такого не говорил. Это и так все знают.

Разговор прерывается.  
Они достанут его, понимает полковник. Тони огрызается, но Роуди очевидно, что это не бой, а попытка продержаться как можно больше раундов на ринге. Блеф, как слой краски на ржавчине, которая изнутри разъедает броню из внутренних щитов. Мстители бросили его. И это Старк воспринял как удар в спину. Он не сопротивлялся на первом обыске, после того как сбежал Зимний солдат – искать пришла к нему. Капитана – не нашли. Как и других заключенных сверхсекретной тюрьмы. Никого. Кроме того, кто итак надоел правительству своей неуправляемостью. А теперь появился шанс его прижать. Задобрить общественность и доказать, что даже для сильных и богатых мира сего существует правосудие. Этот образ американской демократии в действии для Старка мог стать гильотиной. Компания развернулась не шуточная. Нужен был тот, на кого можно повесить многочисленные иски иностранных корпораций чье имущество пострадало, и жалобы граждан. Будто почуяв кровь эта свора вцепилась в Старка. Уход команды и Капитана изменил его. Роуди помнил про так называемую «усталость металла», просто не мог поверить, что Тони Старк, непробиваемый, откровенно говоря, тот еще ублюдочный золотой мальчик – станет уязвим.  
Старк всегда был одиночкой. Даже его бывшая невеста это знала. Неужели он настолько привык к командному чувству локтя? Или это было еще более личным?

Рядом на сиденье лежало приглашение на свадьбу. Скромное, бежевое. От Хэппи Хогана и Пеппер Потс.

«Надеюсь, Тони не знает»

13.30 10660, Малибу Поинт, 90210

– Пришли мне врача.  
– Что случилось, Тони?  
– Они хотят найти у меня ПТС.  
– Откуда информация?  
– Источник вполне легальный.  
– Но зачем это ведь может…  
– Признать меня не стабильным и запретить носить броню в судебном порядке.  
– Ты же сам взорвал большую часть костюмов. Помнишь? Чтобы…  
– Начать жить как все? Проблема в том, Харв, что я не как все. И они не будут мне указывать, как жить. Ты мой юрист и мой друг, пришли мне чертово доктора.  
– Хорошо. И вот еще что, если ты обедаешь – не смотри новости.

Старк щелкнул пультом до того, как положил телефон.  
У главного входа его офиса стояла толпа людей с транспарантами.  
Сверху волнующуюся пеструю массу снимала вертушка с журналистами. Выкрики были вполне организованными. Но Старк не вслушивался. Он смотрел на первый ряд людей стоявших с фотографиями своих близких. Под каждым лицом женщины, мужчины и ребенка была черная надпись крупным шрифтом: «Ты убил их, Тони Старк».

– Не приезжай, – голос юриста сохранял хладнокровие. – Мы держим тут оборону. Но только не приезжай.

14.30

– Майк, что с акциями?  
– Ну, у нас тут свой «черный понедельник». Собрание Правления через полчаса, ты будешь?  
– Да.  
– Тогда заходи не с центрального входа.

Тони кладет трубку и идет к выходу.  
Он отстроил свой дом заново, но вернуть чувство личного пространства не получилось. Дом ощущался дорогой декорацией его котящейся с обрыва жизни. Реальность смотрела на него с зеркала покрасневшими белками глаз. Пусть каждая собака в этом городе хочет оторвать от него кусок, насладиться своей толикой славы, с ним еще остались люди. Обычные люди, не обладающие способностями, такие же, как и он сам. Нужно вывести их из–под огня. Оставить им работу, их прежнюю привычную жизнь, надежды на будущее.  
Старк повернул ключ зажигания в Астон Мартин.

«Роуди, заедь ко мне. Я оставил тебе подарок».

Сообщение гаснет на экране отправленное и Тони давит педаль газа.

«Черта с два они заставят меня бояться»

Машина послушна рулю и Старк с иронией думает о том, что только технические творения его не подводили. Они оставались рядом, когда уходили те, кого он любил.

15.30 Головной офис «Stark Industries».

– У тебя нет «золотого парашюта», Тони, – Майк встречает его возле лифта перед собранием Правления, взволнованный и злой одновременно. – Они нас прижали.  
– Эту компанию создал мой отец. А мне все было не до формальностей, ты же знаешь, Майк.  
– Я постараюсь оставить тебе лазейку в документах, но нужно, чтобы обвинения были сняты полностью. Запущен сплит акций, так что мы еще поборемся. Но поглощение, скорее всего, будет, – они говорят на ходу, не останавливаясь на приветствия и игнорируя взгляды.  
– Кто скупает акции известно?  
– Обадая Стейн, «Стейн Интернешнл».  
– И какие есть варианты?  
– Черный пул ликвидности.  
– Действуй, – Тони, останавливается на мгновение, – и спасибо тебе за все.

Он оставляет в руке молодого человека ключи от Астон Мартин и, открывает дверь зала VIP–заседаний. Его встречают настороженной тишиной и пронзительными изучающими взглядами, Тони широко улыбается, – Господа, у меня мало времени, давайте не будем его разбазаривать.

16.20. 10660, Малибу Поинт, 90210

Система охраны пропускает Роуди и тот впервые заходит в недавно отстроенный дом Старка. Громадный холл, прохладная тишина кондиционированного помещения, практически полное отсутствие мебели, единственный диван возле плазмы на стене и забытая бутылка виски у него. Будто Тони любителя роскоши здесь никогда не было.  
В мастерской стояла коробка с запиской «Выбрось это».  
Роуди приоткрыл картон, знакомые цвета заставили его невольно нахмуриться. Тони не стал бы просить его, если бы просто хотел избавиться от этой вещи.  
Железный Человек больше не мог защитить то, что ему было дорого, но Воитель мог. Роуди взял коробку и вышел из дома Старка.

В этот момент он осознал, что Тони знает что проигрывает.

16.45 Головной офис «Stark Industries».

– Я думал, он не приедет, – юрист с сожалением смотрел на подписанный документ. Этот документ освобождал его как корпоративного юриста от рабочих обязанностей по отношению к Старку.  
– Точнее, ты просил его об этом.  
– Майк, к зданию придется подтягивать национальную гвардию, чтобы все эти люди внизу его не подожгли и это меньшая из наших проблем.  
А большей проблеме они вслух не говорили. Тони пришел на заседание Правления по случаю собственного отстранения – с крепким запахом алкоголя.

17.17 Предварительный допрос

– Как вы думаете, как к таким как вы относятся в Аттике?  
– Думаю, очередь за автографом будет до столовой.

Прокурор в очередной раз пытается расколоть его. В этой маленькой комнате без окон, с зеркалом за которым пишется видео, Старк такой же, как и пару часов назад на заседании Правления.  
Он улыбается, чтобы скрыть как тяжело ему делать вид, что ситуация его не касается, что система которая в данный момент переламывает ему кости – его не задевает.

– Стив Роджерс напал на вас во время последней миссии, защищая Зимнего Солдата, по вашим словам. И теперь скрывается. Как стало известно следствию, именно Джеймс Барнс убил ваших родителей, а господин Роджерс встал на сторону своего давнего приятеля, и увел с собой часть отряда «Мстителей».  
– Он сделал свой выбор, – голос Старка падает на две терции и он тянется за стаканом воды. – Как и все они.  
– Именно, и как преступники они должны понести наказание. Просто скажите нам, где они и правительство, возможно, предложит вам сделку. Уменьшит срок заключения, отправив вас не в Аттику, а в какой–нибудь практически гольф–клуб.  
– Я не знаю где они, – пожимает плечами Старк. – Поклясться на Библии?  
– Но вы знаете, как с ними связаться.  
– Нет.  
– На суде вы будете под присягой, помните об этом.  
– Я помню о том, как эта команда остановила читаури и спасла не только Нью–Йорк, а вы помните это? – Тони наклоняется вперед, чтобы посмотреть в глаза собеседника.

Прокурор выключает микрофон на столе и поднимается, чтобы уходить. Перед дверью он оборачивается, стекла его очков ловят отблески лампы и Старку не видно глаз. – Я помню, как через две недели раскопали мою дочь, из–под обломков небоскреба, который обрушился, когда ваша команда играла в героев. Вы знаете, мистер Старк, ее хоронили в закрытом гробу. И да, я очень хорошо помню это. Можете сказать своим адвокатам об этом, и вероятно меня отстранят, но на мое место придет другой. И ничего для вас не изменится, потому что я не единственный, кто потерял близких из–за ваших действий.

Тони смотрит на него тусклым, уставшим взглядом и молчит.  
И прокурор понимает, что Старк никому не скажет об этой личной вендетте.

23.30 10660, Малибу Поинт, 90210

Смотря, как лед тает в бокале с Macallan 1926 года, Тони Старк салютонул лежащему на столе телефону и старой фотографии с поездки в Монако. На Пеппер тогда было потрясающее платье. И она улыбалась его шуткам.  
Кажется, это было в другой жизни.  
В той, в которой она была его женщиной. И у него были друзья за спиной, готовые поддержать. И Идеалист рядом, способный закрыть собой, если надо и если не надо тоже. С воображаемым Капитаном было так же сложно говорить, как и с настоящим. Наверное, они слишком часто спорили. А впрочем, какое это имело значение сейчас, в позднюю ночь с понедельника на вторник.

«Поздравляю»

Было почти искренним. Утопленным в дорогом виски, но искренним. Старк хотел так думать.  
Ведь неделя только началась, а ему до чертиков нужно было добраться до выходных. Перешагнуть среду, переползти пятницу, чтобы в субботу напиться в хлам. Снова. Так легче жить. Было бы еще легче, если бы можно было атрофировать болевые рецепторы. Хотя, – подумав Тони, налил себе еще, – в пятницу я могу оказаться не дома, так что напиться можно и сегодня.

«Счастья вам»

Отправив еще одно смс Пеппер, Старк позвал, – Джарвис!

Старая привычка вылезла не в лучший момент. ИИ давно не было в этом доме. Теперь он жил сам по себе.  
А еще ему отрубили электричество. Какие–то ремонтные работы. Смешные. Будто он не знал правду. Они просто боялись, что он соберет дома комплект брони и улетит к Капитану Америка в светлые дали.  
Как будто его там кто–то ждал.  
Допивая виски Старк пошатываясь, добрел до дивана в полумраке особняка. Джордж был прав в одном.

Он остался один.

Вторник. 03.37. Плайя–де–Аро. Испания.

– Мы находимся возле здания «Stark Industries». Сегодня Тони Старк объявил об уходе с поста Председателя Правления, на время расследования по обвинению в пособничестве терроризму и укрывательстве организованной группы особо опасных преступников. Вероятно, это было сделано для того, чтобы спасти ликвидность компании, акции которой стремительно падают.

Камера выхватывает выходящего из здания Старка, рвущуюся к нему толпу, которая едва не сметает телохранителей. Бывший Железный Человек кажется невозмутимым, но именно это и заставляет камеры на нем фокусироваться. Улыбающийся, всегда насмешливый, бросающий колкие фразы журналистам – этот Тони был другим. Он шел, спрятавшись за темными очками, не комментируя сыпавшиеся вопросы прессы и обвинительные выкрики из толпы. Вспышки били ежесекундно, каждая газета хотела завтра написать возле крупного плана лица Старка едкий, броский заголовок.

Клинтон переключает канал со вчерашним выпуском новостей на MTV. Даже в эту маленькую точку на карте где они спрятались, доходили отголоски ударной волны, которая била по Старку.  
Певшая «Maybe I should've seen the signs, should've read the writing on the wall» Тейлор Свифт не могла разрядить молчание в комнате.

– Я за пивом, Стив, – Бартон накидывает куртку с капюшоном и слышит раньше, чем выходит из квартиры, как канал переключается снова на репортаж о Тони Старке.

Вторник. 18.37. 10660, Малибу Поинт, 90210

«Икар снова падает» – обложка «Forbes» отличалась от бульварных таблойдов тем, что на нем нет фото. Но ало–желтые цвета надписи на черном фоне принесли тиражу бешеную популярность.

Старк складывает из страниц журнала самолетики и запускает их в море.  
Он потерял компанию, которой занимался, сколько себя помнил и теперь привыкал к статусу «Безработный».  
Пеппер вышла замуж, Стив так и не позвонил.  
Тони знал, что никогда не сдаст его федералам. Человека, который защищал убийцу родителей, сложно было назвать другом, но и врагом Старк его не считал. Просто было странно осознавать, что он не знал его на самом деле. Не понимал его мотивов и видимо теперь уже никогда не поймет. Кофе с ванилью казался самой волшебной вещью на свете, после вчерашнего количества алкоголя и суток, что он проспал после. Заходящее солнце проникало в дом длинными алыми лентами, расчерчивая темный массив паркета жестким геометрическим узором. Скоро у него не будет моря, чтобы на него посмотреть. Не будет кофе с ванилью. Соленого бриза и тишины. Личного пространства тоже не будет, а вот желания останутся, как и фобии. Может их станет больше.

Он гнал от себя эти мысли, пока спасал компанию от банкротства. Теперь, когда компания продолжала работать, пусть и без него, Тони ощутил пустоту, которую нечем заполнить. Он считал себя незаменимым, что ж его относительно легко заменили. Честолюбие утробно ворчало где–то внутри, а может это был голодный желудок. Решив заказать себе что–то на дом, Старк вспомнил, что все его карточки заблокированы. Невесело улыбнувшись, он увидел подлетающий вертолет с очередным папарацци, который стремился сделать фото на миллион, чтобы какой–нибудь острослов мог прилепить подходящий по случаю заголовок. Хроническая усталость последних недель выработала в нем определенное безразличие к таким вещам, так что он продолжил смотреть на умиротворенный океан, в котором солнце тонуло, словно плавясь, когда зазвонил телефон.

– Роуди? Ты выбросил подарок?  
– Да, Тони. А теперь слезь с балкона.  
– Что? Ты рядом?  
– Нет, тебя как раз показывают в прямом эфире, в репортаже, посвященном твоему самоубийству на фоне потери компании.  
– Что… я просто…  
– Ты сидишь, на перилах балкона, болтая ногами, а внизу у тебя дохрена воды и высота приличная. Слезь от туда. Я скоро приеду.  
– Роуди, – Тони улыбается и это слышно по голосу, – шаурмы привези, есть хочется.

***

– Как Наташа? – Тони никогда не спрашивал открыто, никогда не говорил, что беспокоится, но сегодня спросил.  
– Фьюри спрятал их, а правительству доложил, что они на задании, – Роуди знал, что Старк беспокоится не только о Наташе, но и о тех, кто выступил вместе с ним и подписал «Заковианский договор». На них тоже была брошена тень, но формально правительство не могло им предъявить пособничество в побеге и сокрытие. Их не было на месте драки. И Баки они не видели.

Старк откусил шаурму и пробежал взглядом заголовок свежей газеты.

«Они разыграли этот спектакль на публику!» крупным шрифтом и рядом фото улыбающегося Стива, который смотрел на стоявшего рядом Старка. У Тони мурашки пробежали по коже от этого старого фото. Они тогда только отбили атаку читаури, целые кварталы Нью-Йорка лежали в руинах, но им чертовски хотелось жить и это опьяняло. Уставшие, в синяках и ссадинах, они улыбались друг другу искренне, и кто-то заснял этот момент. Кто-то случайный. Он посмотрел на подпись рядом с фото - П. Паркер. Этот в прямом смысле неуловимый фотограф, смог попасть туда, куда не могли другие. Тони не обвинял парня за удачно проданный снимок, тот ведь не знал, как подпишут его фото.

В тот вечер Стив остался с ним. Помогал снимать броню, потому что местами она оплавилась и изрядно помялась, Роджерс сравнивал его с консервной банкой. Они шутили над этим, и, кажется стали несколько ближе. Будто что-то неуловимо важное возникло из этого момента и так и осталось в их жизни. Оказалось непробиваемый капитан не мог забыть те пару минут, когда у Старка отказала система, и он в неконтролируемом падении едва не разбился. Стив включил его тогда в свою зону личной ответственности и так и не смог от этого чувства отказаться. То, что случилось потом, было всего лишь следствием возникшего напряжения. Тони считал, что просто опустил палладиевые электроды в сверхтяжелую воду. Так было легче думать. Если сравнивать отношения с холодным ядерным синтезом – хотя бы понятно, почему столько попыток провалилось.

«Гениальный сценарий Тони Старка, который дал нанести себе повреждения и теперь пытается выйти сухим из очень мокрого и грязного дела. Куда приведет нас эта мыльная опера старых друзей?»

И еще одно фото рядом, где Железный Человек останавливает разбушевавшегося Халка. Сравнительное фото Капитана и Халка и очередной ехидный комментарий. «Стив Роджерс разворотил броню Железного Человека голыми руками? Вы серьезно?»

Подзаголовок Тони утомил, и читать дальше он не стал. В таких статьях он всегда представал тактическим гением и репетитором, который «написал роли» в этом «спектакле», чтобы выгородить своих друзей.

«Друга» – мысленно поправил он себя. Газеты ему приносил Роуди, чтобы закрывшийся от мира Старк хотя бы знал, что происходит у него под дверью и чего ждать в суде.

– Я буду на слушании твоего дела.  
– Как кто? – Тони жевал шаурму и запивал ее пивом.  
– Как твой друг.  
– Тогда не приходи, – Старк устало улыбнулся старому приятелю, – я не хочу, чтобы ты участвовал в этом фарсе. И не хочу, чтобы на твою голову вылили все это дерьмо.  
– Но, Тони, черт возьми, тогда ты будешь там…  
– Один? И что?  
– Я серьезно.  
– Я тоже, Роуди. Я тоже абсолютно серьезно. Они все равно меня упрячут, и твое присутствие ничего там не решит. Железного человека больше нет.  
– Тони!  
– Дослушай меня, – Старк решительно его оборвал, – Ты Воитель. Твоя броня практически копия моей, и угроз меньше не стало. Роуди, я не знаю, как быстро начнется новый конфликт с богами или инопланетянами или подпольной организацией, но я знаю, что мои технологии будут нужны. И я не отдам их Стейну.  
С этими словами Тони протянул другу черный куб, – Здесь все последние разработки, по костюму в том числе. Не в тех руках это будет разрушительное зло. Ты понимаешь?  
– Не совсем, – Роуди стал понимать, куда клонит Старк, и речь шла не только о сохранении информации.  
– Не приезжай сюда больше, – Тони подхватил еще пива и пошел в мастерскую. – И в тюрьму не приезжай. А еще лучше выступи в прессе и расскажи им о том, как сильно ты во мне ошибался. Люди любят такие истории. Ты же пострадал из–за меня.  
– Тони! – Роуди догнал его на лестнице.

Смеющиеся глаза Старка подернулись влагой:  
– Я не успел поймать тебя, полковник Роудс. Я смотрел, как ты падаешь. Хороший будет заголовок, как думаешь?

Среда. 11.00. Плайя–де–Аро. Испания.

Экстренный выпуск новостей застал Барнса и Лэнга на кухне. В нем журналист рассуждал о том, что толкнуло Тони Старка на злополучный балкон. Потеря компании или потеря друзей? Профессор Университета Данди, с воодушевлением комментировал мимику и вербальные сигналы человека, разбирая его поведение на публике перед камерами и этот «пойманный момент уединения». Не случившееся самоубийство списали на вовремя подоспевшего полковника Роудса, который подъехал к дому Старка, и видимо уговорил слезть с балкона.

Ванда выключила телевизор, когда на кухню за порцией тапаса вошел Стив. Он оглядел внезапно замолчавших друзей.

– Старк бы не прыгнул, не в его стиле, – Клинтон посмотрел на их лидера, который с каждой такой новостью становился все мрачнее.  
– Я знаю, – Роджерс в этом тоже не сомневался, – Но ему нужна помощь.  
– Нас всех убьют или опять посадят, – Бартон отхлебнул светлого пива. – Всех, кроме него. Что будет с ним, не представляю, – он кивнул на Баки.

Стив опустил взгляд, у друга не было одной руки, Старк отрубил ее во время драки. Он тогда обезумел от боли и разочарования. Стив помнил это в его глазах, недоверие и внезапно острую горячую боль. Он стал предателем в глазах Старка, и это перечеркнуло все.

Одно дело, когда ты не говоришь напарнику по команде, что знаешь кто, убил его родителей и помогаешь убийце скрыться. Но другое дело, когда это же ты не говоришь человеку, с которым делишь постель. Старк доверился ему до той крайней степени, до которой может довериться такой противоречивый, колкий и видавший жизнь человек, со всем вагоном снобизма, разочарований и комплексов. Он поверил и позволил вести себя не только в бою. Их странная тайная личная жизнь состояла из выдранных на общей работе выходных, в которых случались стандартные глупости вроде походов в кино, и не стандартный горячий секс. Стив помнил, как выглядит этот человек, сидящий на перилах своего особняка, когда просыпается довольный, щурится от солнца и потягивается, всклоченный, смешливый, готовый снова спорить и жить, наслаждаться жизнью, ценить ее, пробовать на вкус, драться за нее и никогда не опускать голову, будто поражений не существовало в личной вселенной Тони Старка.

Тот человек на балконе не был его Тони Старком.

Но Стив выбрал тогда, и выбрал не его. Сознательно и как ни странно спокойно. У него были свои принципы, и жизнь Баки этого стоила. Но вот только смотреть на то, как Тони травят он не мог. Они никогда не говорили друг другу «я люблю тебя». Но всегда знали, что могут умереть друг за друга в бою. Стив пытался вспомнить хоть что–то привычно мягкое в их отношениях, но ни ласковых слов, ни подарков у них не было. Ничего личного, ничего, что могло бы выдать их многочисленным врагам, куда бить.

В тот день Стив впервые бил не глядя, стараясь остановить Старка. В тот день, он понял, что сильнее, и не только потому, что знал, куда ударить этого мужчину в броне.

Но тот день прошел. Они жили с этим. Справлялись. Менялись. Шли дальше.

Вокруг них были люди, которые зависели от них. И это всегда было и будет важнее всего.

Но внезапно поверх чужих и своих интересов протянулась нить ожидания. Больше всего на свете Стив хотел, чтобы Тони взял тот телефон и позвонил. Он знал, что если на другом конце мира прозвучит, – Ты нужен мне. Он приедет. Бросит все и снова встанет рядом, как сотни раз до этого.  
Но Стив понимал, что такой человек как Тони Старк никогда не позвонит. А значит, все, что ему оставалось это новости исковерканные лупами популярных теорий.

Оглядывая застывших в ожидании друзей, Стив покачал головой, – Баки они не получат.

Бартон глянул на него, но промолчал. Роджерс изменился после их побега.  
Но правда была в том, что как бы далеко Стив не убегал, он не мог забыть, кого оставил позади.

Старк беспокоился не только о своей части команды. Стив ушел, он выбрал сторону Баки. А Тони до сих пор помнил, как падал снег на лицо, когда отказала гидравлика и аэродинамика в костюме. Незащищенная шлемом кожа ощущала каждый порыв холодного ветра, он дышал тогда с трудом, покореженная броня мешала двигаться, адреналин зашкаливал, а нутро сжималось от ощущения неизбежной потери.

И дело было не в том, что он узнал о Баки. А в том, что Стив знал все это и молчал. Он предал его доверие. Сознательно. Он выбрал старого приятеля, и не обернулся. Единственный человек, которого Старк мог назвать своим в полной мере, просто отказался от него. Гнев, ярость, обида, боль – все это мешалось в ядреный коктейль, в котором догорала хрупкая так и не сказанная фраза. Смешная и такая нелепая между взрослыми людьми. Он что, правда, верил в нее?

Но было то, что существовало вне их отношений. Личный кодекс Тони Старка. Стива он на слушание не сдаст, чтобы не твердил ему прокурор. Ведь иногда, очень редко, когда ты по-настоящему называешь кого-то своим, забрать обратно эти слова нельзя.

Врач, осматривающий его, был хорошим специалистом, но главное он понимал, что от него хотят. Тони слушал его в пол уха, погруженный в свои воспоминания. Этот доктор выдал ему бумагу о том, что ПТС у него нет, но уходя, предупредил, – Вы слишком много пьете, мистер Старк.

Старк кивнул ему и дежурно улыбнулся. Он прекрасно знал, что такое алкогольная зависимость. Просто в общей картине мира она было наименьшей из его текущих проблем.

Несколькими месяцами ранее.

Слова таяли у губ белесым паром, Тони цеплялся за реальность, – Это не твое. Ты не имеешь право носить его.

Глухой тяжелый звук удара вибраниума о землю был ему ответом. Роджерс ушел.  
Тони пытался встать один раз, второй, третий и не мог. Костюм отключился практически полностью. Он силился вдохнуть, в груди ныло, тошнило и сознание мутилось.

«Это только паническая атака»

Его колотило до дрожи, сердце билось о ребра, сильно, часто, будто спеша проломить себе выход.  
Роджерс с Баки могли уйти на его вертолете. Тони знал это и все что нужно было, чтобы их сбили это вызвать штаб.

– Старк, у нас движение на радаре. Тони это ты? Где Зимний Солдат?

Тони лежал и слушал напряженный голос Фьюри, он сглатывал горечь, подступившую к горлу, и молчал.  
Команде спецназа он скажет, что отрубился коммуникатор в шлеме. Глядя на его развороченную броню, они поверят. С трудом снимая шлем, Тони посмотрел на неповрежденный внутренний датчик и с силой приложил шлем о землю.

«Это только первый день из тех, что будут без него»

***

Стив управлял вертолетом Старка и старался не смотреть на небольшую металлическую пластину у штурвала, логотип его компании. Будто каждый раз, смотря на него, он рисковал развернуться. Тишина в кабине мешала думать о чем–то другом. Фьюри вызывал вертолет и Старка. Тот молчал. Вероятно, в драке он разбил его коммуникатор. Баки в полубессознательном состоянии сидел в кресле второго пилота. Они выбрались, несмотря ни на что. Это было чудом.

Наши дни.

Пятница. 7.30. 10660, Малибу Поинт, 90210

Тони смотрел на себя в зеркало. Ему не хотелось сегодня вставать с постели, идти куда–то, что–то доказывать. Он был вымотан. Эти месяцы на него нападали практически постоянно. Искали мотивы, доказывали ему же, как он думал и что планировал. А еще Пеппер выложила на фейсбук свадебные фотографии.  
Старк умылся холодной водой и поправил съехавший галстук. Он собирался в суд, на собственный процесс, больше похожий на охоту на Салемских ведьм. Только сначала надо будет пройти обезумевшую толпу с плакатами и частокол оскалившейся вспышками прессы. Голова гудела. Он хотел, чтобы этот фарс закончился как можно скорее. Кривая усмешка скользнула по губам, он бился за этих людей, рискуя жизнью, своей и тех, кого он любил, а они спешили поднести огонь к костру, который разложил под ним обвинитель. Если Нью–Йорк был бы Римом, то здание суда Колизеем. Люди жаждали зрелища, публичного распятия, драки, оголенных болью эмоций.  
Черта с два.  
Надевая пиджак от Тома Форда, Тони поправил лацканы. Затем улыбнулся отражению, обаятельной, ничего не значащей улыбкой. Он не доставит им такого удовольствия.

Днем ранее.  
Плайя–де–Аро. Испания.

– Фьюри? – удивление отразилось на лице Стива, так же как и на лицах всех в комнате.  
– А ты считал, я не знаю, где вы прячетесь? – Фьюри спокойно прошел в открытую дверь и закрыл ее. Эти цыплята явно не ждали его и теперь гадали прыгать в окно или дослушать, – Что думаешь делать теперь капитан?  
– То же что и прежде. Бороться со злом.  
– Оставь эти лозунги Дональду Трампу. У нас относительный мир и врагов нет. Искать их специально не надо. Я еще раз спрошу тебя, что ты будешь делать Стив?  
– Если ты про Старка, то все что я хотел ему сказать – сказал.  
– Про Старка. Его упрячут в Аттику на остаток жизни. Все–таки обвинение серьезное в пособничестве…  
– Да, знаю я. Новости…  
– Ну, если знаешь, я тебя еще раз спрошу. Что ты будешь делать Стив? Надеюсь, у тебя нет никаких бредовых идей по его спасению? – сухой голос Фьюри звучит жестко и требовательно. – Вы нужны мне на свободе. У меня есть для вас задание. То, которое я не могу дать официальному отряду, который сейчас под микроскопом у отдела дознания.

Ожидавший иного поворота Стив удивленно на него посмотрел.

– Что? Ты думал, я прилетел сюда, чтобы убеждать спасти задницу этого засранца? Пусть отдохнет в Аттике, образумится, а потом я переведу его через год другой, в секретную лабораторию будет работать на правительство и на Щ.И.Т. двадцать четыре часа семь дней в неделю.  
– Тони на это не согласится. Никогда. Он не любит давление.  
– Стив, в Аттике лопнет его защитный пузырь, и он поймет, из какого дерьма сделан мир. Поверь мне. Когда я приду к нему с предложением, он будет счастлив. Может и щит твой отдаст. При обыске его не нашли.  
– Ты же понимаешь, что Тони не в курсе, где мы и все эти обвинения…  
– Беспочвенны? Да. Конечно. Но у меня был выбор сдать всех вас или его одного. Как видишь, я выбрал. В некоторых партиях нельзя получить все. Тони – это допустимая потеря. Ты солдат, ты понимаешь. Я свяжусь с вами, когда будете в этих координатах, передам детали задания.

Он отдал флешку с информацией Клинтону и пошел к выходу.  
Но, несмотря на то, что они внезапно с Фьюри оказались на одной стороне, что–то внутри Стива восставало против ситуации.

– Как ты нас нашел?  
– Я никогда вас не терял. Слежу за вами с момента, когда вы угнали вертолет Старка.  
– Так это поэтому нас не сбили.

Фьюри не обернулся, уходя, – Вас не сбили, потому что один кретин молчал в эфире, а я просто сделал вид, что не вижу, что его передатчик работает. И сигнал идет.

Пятница. 8.30. Штаб квартира Щ.И.Т.

– Ты специально.  
– Я Ник Фьюри – специально это мое второе имя, Наташа.  
– Ты считаешь, мы можем вытащить Старка?  
– Мы? Нет. Если кто–то, хотя бы тот же Питер Паркер сунется в Аттику, схлопнется такая мухобойка, что мало не покажется. Кстати, снова видел его фотку в газете, малолетки по нему с ума сходят. Может запустить франшизу? Так и назовем «Человек–паук». А то Старк нас сейчас не финансирует.  
– Но ты дал им задание? Чтобы отвлечь? – Наташе трудно было заговорить зубы.  
– Нет, я дал им вполне реальное задание. Потому что мне это выгодно.  
– Кто такие люди Х? Что это?  
– Вот и мне интересно, Наташа. Но правительство знать об этом не должно. Подозреваю, поднимется паника. Сначала я сам поговорю с этим Чарльзом Ксавье.  
– А как же Тони!  
– Я Старку ничего не должен. Он сам в это ввязался. Добровольно, – прохладный тон сбавил напряжение в беседе. И Наташа задала последний самый важный для нее вопрос:  
– Что ты сказал Стиву?  
– Что его направляют в Аттику, – хитрющий взгляд Фьюри дал понять его собеседнице, гораздо больше, чем слова.

8.45. 10660, Малибу Поинт, 90210

– Абонент находится вне зоны доступа. У него суд.  
– Тони.  
– Не говори мне, где ты. Я пока не разобрался, сколько мне светит. Шесть пожизненных сроков или всего два. Они хотят, чтобы я тебя сдал. И твоего нового бойфренда тоже.  
– Мы с Баки не…  
– Это шутка была, Стив. Прощай.  
– Подожди.  
– Телефон у меня все равно заберут в тюрьме, так что я скажу тебе нечто важное… не бери шаурму в «The Hummus & Pita». Ее перехваливают.  
– Я нужен тебе.  
– Я разберусь с этим и со всем прочим дерьмом. Мы больше не команда Стив. Ты сам по себе. Я тоже.

Отключая телефон, Старк поправил галстук и пошел к выходу. Коллекцию машин выставят на продажу в понедельник. Коллекцию картин в среду. Дом в четверг. Этого хватит, чтобы заплатить адвокатам. К следующей пятнице у него не останется ничего, даже имени. Его заменит номер заключенного.

«Но, черт побери, он все–таки позвонил»

Улыбаясь вспышкам камер у ворот особняка, Тони шел, не опуская головы.

«Пошло оно все на хрен, хоть бы раз в жизни иметь права облажаться. Но нет же. Я нужен тебе. И молчит. Ну что ты за человек, Стив Роджерс».

Шесть месяцев спустя.  
Камера 206. Аттика.

– Ты знаешь, был в моей жизни один безумный понедельник, когда я думал, что все потерял. А потом день просто закончился, понимаешь?  
– Я понимаю, что ты под дурью, так что давай спи.  
– Но мне хочется…  
– Поболтать я вижу. Тони, придержи язык, а то я найду, чем его занять.  
– Уверен, что мне не понравиться?

Напарник по камере свесился с верхней полки и посмотрел вниз, в абсолютной темноте он едва разбирал лицо Старка, но тот явно улыбался как обдолбанный наркоман. Впрочем, он и был наркоманом. Иначе, откуда у него возникали такие сумасшедшие идеи для изобретений?

– Спи, Тони.

Они вместе работали в столярном цеху, бывший миллионер неплохо управлялся с техникой и руками явно умел пользоваться. Правда, желающих узнать умеет ли он пользоваться задницей, было куда больше. Так что Арапмои его сегодня прикрыл. Он сидел за тройное убийство, плюс тут в Аттике положил еще троих, так что дела внешнего мира его не волновали в принципе до тех пор, пока Тони Старк не пересек порог его камеры. Надо отдать ему должное, дерьма в штаны он не навалил. Аттика не была раем для таких избалованных белых воротничков, которые трахались только с моделями и ели только икру или что там принято есть у богатеньких наследников. Однако Старк не побоялся ему в глаза посмотреть, правда, для этого ему пришлось задрать голову. Тони не доходил ему до плеча.

– Ты почти как капитан Америка по комплекции.  
– Я не бегаю в колготках. Или в чем вы там спасаете мир?  
– И у тебя есть чувство юмора, слава богу.  
– Не спеши, с этим у меня все серьезно, – вполголоса ответил сокамерник и как будто нехотя усмехнулся. Эмоции в тюрьме надо было дозировать, по-другому не выживали. Он помнил, как они знакомились, как он навис над беленьким наследником миллиардной корпорации и поставил свои условия.  
– Это полка моя. Мои вещи не трогай. И не дрочи в моем присутствии. Оторву на хрен.

Тони тогда спорить не стал. Он выглядел изможденным, и молча, лег спать. Но потом оказалось, что таким молчаливым он был только в первый день.  
Старк захватывал личное пространство Арапмои так, что тот не замечал этого. Разговорами. О сражениях с читаури, тактических ошибках нынешнего правительства, штуках которые хотел создать, о женщинах, хотя Арапмои подозревал, что в его постели ночевали не только женщины, однако это его не касалось. Если слишком много думать о таких вещах проживая жизнь в камере два на два свихнуться можно. Но Старк будто открывал окно в свою жизнь, и позволял смотреть какой оттуда вид. И надо сказать вид захватывал. Умный, едкий на комментарии, но при этом не озлобленный – этот человек напоминал Арапмои брошенного ребенка, который заигрался в свои крутые игрушки, а когда очнулся все из песочницы уже ушли. Он не был, не уязвим, ему были знакомы страх и сомнения, но Тони тщательно это скрывал, однако в среде, где от умения читать людей зависит жизнь, бывалый заключенный прочитал это в нем еще в первые недели их знакомства. Такие не выживали здесь. Система наказания и послушания ломала их гораздо быстрее побоев и отвратительной жратвы. Было и еще кое–что, там на свободе он мог быть супергероем и Железным Человеком, но тут без своего волшебного костюма он был никем. Разве что чьим–то призом на ночь. И это Арапмои не стал ему объяснять. Он увидел по глазам Старка, что тот итак все понял.

– Ну, когда ты научишься выбирать тех, кто тебе по зубам? Заранее об этом надо думать. Зачем тебе плакат Бьенсе?  
– Спи уже Тони, придушу.  
– Они все меня бросили, Ра. Они просто оставили меня здесь.

Арапмои посмотрел в потолок, хотя и не видел его сейчас, он знал там каждую трещину. Все заключенные осознавали это рано или поздно, те кто остались на свободе о них со временем забывали. О Тони друзья забыли еще до того как он попал сюда. Никто к нему не приходил на свидания. Это было странно. Известный человек все–таки. Много людей рядом. Видать это судьба такая штука, когда у тебя много денег – все тебя хотят. Ужинать с тобой, ходить куда–то, а когда ты в беде – остаешься сам по себе.

Тони говорил ему «Ра» сокращая старое африканское имя, как он объяснял до древнеегипетского. Мол, какой–то бог так назывался раньше. Арапмои не учился в колледже, да и школу он не закончил, так что просто кивнул. Он слышал, что этот Ра был самым главным, и это его устраивало. Но его не устраивало, что иногда вот так под кайфом Тони говорил слишком откровенно. Эта прямота отдавала болью, а боль означала слабость.

– Я бы тоже тебя кинул, Старк. Потому что ты без костюма ты дерьмо.

Тони внизу внезапно зашелся смехом. – Ты не представляешь, как вы похожи.

– Отвали от меня и спи.

Иногда ему было не по себе от того, как Старк реагировал на его ответы. Он шутил, так как будто все еще был свободен, позволял себе намеки и ироничный тон, будто не понимал, что за такие слова ломают кости, а то и шейные позвонки. За это Старка практически постоянно пытались выцепить «на разговор», зажать где–нибудь, где нет камер наблюдения и охраны, его били при случае и едва ли он мог отбиться, если их было много. Но Тони не говорил об этом и не жаловался надзирателям. Он молчал и когда к нему приходили с вопросами о сбежавших товарищах по команде. Арапмои уважал это. Молчание было признаком силы.

Но однажды ему отсигналили не заходить в душевую. Кто–то сверху дал добро на то чтобы охрана отвернулась. Там планировали «посвятить» Тони в касту неприкасаемых. Это должно было сломать упрямца и заставить сказать через стукачей, где скрываются его бывшие дружки. Правда, как подозревал Арапмои, один на «вечеринке» для десятка крепких парней, Старк там не просто сломается.

В тот день Арапмои порезал двоих и вытащил капитально избитого Тони из душевой. Он тогда впервые заступился за кого-то. И впервые дал ему дурь. Старка трясло, тот явно был не в себе, а наркота его расслабила и он заснул.

О том, что тогда дал дурь, Ра жалел. Он теперь не мог его остановить. Тони походил на огонь, который задыхается в застенках тюрьмы без кислорода и гаснет и только под таблетками или травой, он все еще был прежним и шутил, так как будто они могли уйти куда захотят.  
Как какие–то сраные Харли Дэвидсон и Ковбой Мальборо.

Наверное, за это иллюзорное чувство свободы рядом с ним Арапмои и заступился. Во всяком случае, этот вариант был лучше, чем назвать избалованного деньгами умника своим другом. Или нет?

Плайя–де–Аро. Испания.

– Стив, будет лучше, если до того, как разберутся что там в моей голове, я лягу в креокамеру. Стив?

Роджерс не реагировал, уставившись в телевизор так, будто там взрывалась сверхновая звезда. Впрочем, посмотрев на экран Баки понял, что этот новостной репортаж мог действительно раскалить капитана до бела. Диктор, едва не захлебываясь от эмоций, комментировал видео, которое прислал на телеканал анонимный доброжелатель. На черно–белой записи, мужчину избивала группа заключенных. Съемка велась сверху, так что, скорее всего это было видео с камер видеонаблюдения. Звук тоже писался. Угрозы, насмешки, шутки сексуального характера, вперемешку с бранью, но четкий вопрос одного из заключенных, который пинал сжавшегося у стены человека, заставил Баки вздрогнуть.

«Где он? Где капитан Америка? Покрываешь своего дружка? А может ты его сучка? Хочешь быть нашей сучкой?»

Старка подняли с пола и, заломив руки, прижали к стене, ему спустили штаны и тот, что бил его, вытащив член, похлопал им по оголенной заднице. – Я буду у тебя первым Тони?

У Старка лицо было разбито в кровь, не слышно было, что он ответил. И запись прервалась.  
Стив, молча, вышел из комнаты и Баки не стал спрашивать, что он делает, он итак понял. Тот пошел одеваться в костюм с запрещенной ныне символикой капитана Америки, чтобы вероятнее всего брать Аттику штурмом, если придется.

***

Впрочем, Стив был не единственным, кто так отреагировал на видео с избиением и изнасилованием Тони Старка. У Железного Человека была армия поклонников, и они требовали справедливого расследования, наказания виновных, пикетировали здание суда и прокуратуры, организовали масштабную компанию в интернете и завалили письмами с протестами почту Белого дома. Если раньше эмоциональный перевес в прессе был против зазнавшегося миллиардера, то теперь картинка повернулась под углом – защиты от сексуального насилия, и сторонники Старка получили значительный перевес. Прошлые грехи бывшему герою как будто забыли, вероятно, такого было постоянство толпы, а это видео стало вирусным на youtube и в течение первых суток собрало больше миллиарда просмотров. Администрация президента выступила с официальным заявлением о начале расследования, но митинги и марши протеста катились по стране как девятый вал. Тони был публичным человеком, и его жизнь интересовала многих – от праздных обывателей, до аналитиков. К моменту, когда Стив добрался в Нью–Йорк, Аттика была фактически оккупирована толпой журналистов, людьми с транспарантами и теми, кто просто делал селфи и хотел посмотреть на выставленную для усиления национальную гвардию. Из видео сделали шоу, и каждый канал желал урвать свою часть рейтингов. Говорили, папарацци предлагали до десяти миллионов долларов охранникам за одно фото избитого лица Старка. И когда спустя двенадцать часов после видео такое фото появилось в сети, оно мгновенно стало самым популярным принтом, который печатался на футболках с призывом – «Остановите насилие!». Люди скупали эти футболки так, будто там лично расписался Элвис Пресли. Деньги переводились в фонд организованный для сбора средств на адвокатов для Тони. Нужны ли были Старку адвокаты, и действительно ли деньги попадали туда, никто не знал. Но на волне горячечного ажиотажа символика Железного Человека стала хипстерской и молодежь носила ее в университетах в знак протеста, даже Лига Плюща не осталась в стороне.

Ничего не знающий об этом Тони Старк, спрашивал в это время Арапмои, почему в тюрьме отрубили телевизор и запретили посещения и прогулки. А потом и вовсе закрыли всех по камерам. Арапмои у которого были люди, контактирующие с внешним миром и который знал, как работает связь в тюрьме, решил не начинать издалека, – Помнишь ту ночь в душевой?

– Да…  
– Кто–то слил запись прессе. Теперь там шум. Думают, тебя здесь по кругу пустили.

Жевавший ужин Тони подавился.

– Они видимо не записали, как я тебя вытащил.

Старк отпил остывшую бурду, которую здесь звали чаем и севшим голосом ответил, – Веселое видимо вышло видео.

– Видимо, – лаконично ответил Арапмои. – Но из–за него тебя могут в карцер перевести, чтобы ты показания подписал, что этого не было. А потом журналистам эту бумажку покажут. Если только ты в медпункт не попадешь, а еще лучше в больницу, с чем–то тяжелым, что здесь не лечат. Или подпиши бумажку, они извинятся, может даже телек в камеру поставят, и будешь дальше мотать свой срок. Пока не скажешь где остальные.

Тони доедал свой ужин в молчании. Он понимал, что ему посоветовал сокамерник, просто сразу решаться на такое было нелегко.

– К дьяволу их извинения, – наконец сказал Тони и спросил, – Ты мне поможешь?

***

– Твоих рук дело?  
– Не моих, – Фьюри пожал плечами, – Это видимо придумала группа Стива. Человек–муравей мог заснять видео и слить его. Прополз по вентиляции, у него же технологии. Они преступники, полковник Роудс. Всякими методами пользуются, чтобы Старка вытащить из тюрьмы. Как будто он первый кого там насилуют. Между нами, конечно. Но вы же понимаете, такой скандал раздули из–за одной порванной задницы. Это же не помешает, правосудию свершиться? – серьезный суховатый тон Фьюри и нечитаемое выражение лица сбили бы с толку кого угодно, но только не Роуди.  
– Говорят Старку, назначили повторное слушание, вроде какие–то улики нашлись, ранее из дела пропавшие, – Роуди сбавил тон и пожалел о том, что распахнул эту дверь ногой.  
– Наверное, они знали, что до этого дойдет, – гнул свою линию Фьюри. – Общественность ничего так не любит, как возвращение настрадавшихся героев. Вы идите полковник, мне еще докладывать президенту по ситуации.  
– Как там Тони? – не выдержал Роуди, зная что, скорее всего прямого ответа не получит.  
– Ну, можете любой канал включить, там все скажут. Пресса сейчас лучше нас знает, как себя чувствует Тони Старк, – Фьюри кивнул на работающий без звука телевизор, где в вечерних новостях, выступала психолог, судя по субтитрам, работающая с жертвами насилия среди мужчин.

***

Тони закрыв глаза, пытался представить себе, как утреннее солнце крадется по белым подушкам, заливая светом террасу и спальню, вид с которой стоил работы художника. На завтрак у него что–то вкусное, любимое и не полезное. В конце концов, он работал всю ночь. Все как он привык. Никаких лязгающих металлических дверей отрезающих тебя от мира, никакой колючей проволоки и решеток, надзирателей и пристальных липких взглядов в общей столовой. Он дома. Только проснулся и Джарвис, пусть он снова будет рядом. Что тут скажешь, фантазия есть фантазия. Джарвис говорит ему о биржевых сводках и о телефончике модели, с которой он спал вчера. Память услужливо рисует улыбающиеся синие глаза и Старк вздрагивает, пытаясь очнуться. Но сон держит крепко, словно белесый туман и он стонет, сначала протестующе, потом с ожиданием. Стив умел это. Умел делать утро особенным. Силясь облизать пересохшие губы, Тони всмотрелся в склонившееся к нему лицо. Роджерс был чертовым творением гения, генетика поработала над ним так, что просыпаясь утром Тони, жмурился, чтобы не смотреть. И все равно смотрел изучающее, жадно, как перекатывались мышцы под кожей, когда этот вечно молодой капитан, склонялся над ним, раздетый до исподнего, с телом, будто вылепленным Микеланджело. И никакая модель не заставляла его сердце так отзываться на эти утренние не торопливые ласки.

Стив всегда прикрывал его, хотя видимо никогда не доверял полностью. У него были свои принципы и то насколько в них узкие рамки, Старк пытался все эти шесть месяцев и двенадцать дней забыть. Сначала было трудно дышать, там лежа на спине после драки, в которой не было победителей, затем было тошно думать об этом и голову приходилось забивать сводками с полей битвы за компанию, а потом он просто остался один. Посреди руин собственной жизни. Так и не признавший поражения и не способный сказать «вернись». Да и было ли Стиву к кому возвращаться. Того Тони Старка который был с ним больше нет. Общественность уничтожила его имя, правительство и давние враги разодрали компанию, и за его спиной не осталось никого, за кого он мог бы и хотел биться и кому бы так безоговорочно верил. Но догорая в этом последнем падении Тони, желал помнить только, как им было хорошо вместе. В те моменты, когда не нужно было стоять против мира, врагов или судьбы.

«Наверное, у каждого человека, наступает момент просветления, когда он умирает от передоза. А впрочем, какая разница. Элвис покидает здание».

Солнечная терраса становилась все ближе, ощущения ярче и острее, они занимались сексом в скомканном ворохе белых простынь, такие далекие от просчетов и сражений, что даже странно, почему Тони помнил именно этот день так четко. Потому что они были счастливы?

Это был один из их первых дней вместе. Первый из сотен других.

Тони смаргивал что–то катившееся по щекам, горячее, чужое и чуждое. Супергерои не имеют право быть слабыми, но именно слабости делали Стива человеком, а не машиной для правосудия, считал Тони. И пока он был такой слабостью, его мир не прогибался под бешеной нагрузкой их сумасшедшей реальности, в которой было место богам с Асгарда, Гидре, монстрам из других галактик и мутантам. Было легко отпускать все это. Гаснущий интеллект отказывался от других воспоминаний, но цеплялся за ожившую картинку одного утра и Тони не мог с этим бороться. Чувства остывали в его груди, хотя может это просто останавливалось сердце? Его беспокойное, азартное, вечно ищущее сердце, которое разбилось в той драке под слоем брони, как несчастный реактор. Такое не скажешь людям, даже друзьям. С этим просто приходится жить.  
И умирать. Потом.

Шесть часов спустя. Штаб квартира Щ.И.Т.

– Вы имеете к этому отношение? – люди в черных костюмах задавали примерно одинаковые вопросы, да и выглядели почти на одно лицо. Только удостоверения менялись и подразделения.  
– Официальный отряд Мстителей приостановил свою работу, после подписания соглашения, пока общественность не вернет вотум доверия, – Фьюри откинулся в кресле. – Вот копия моего отчета президенту.

В протянутой папке были фотографии всех не скрывающихся Мстителей с детальным планом дня. Что делали, с кем говорили, куда перемещались по городу. Очевидным было, что никто из них не мог попасть в злополучную Аттику в тот день, когда все случилось.  
Старк был доставлен в реанимацию больницы, откуда его выкрали неизвестные. Президент звонил уже дважды за сегодня. Фьюри изучал фото человека на первых полосах «New York Times».

«Раб системы?» громадный заголовок начинал статью о том, что правительство спрятало Тони Старка в какой–то подземной лаборатории, чтобы заставить работать на себя, а инцидент был только легендой. Версия о том, что он сбежал, не нашла поддержки общественности. Аналитики посчитали, что это слишком просто, мог бы сбежать – сбежал бы раньше. А директор центрального разведывательного управления требовал личное дело Старка.

– Он гений. Мог сам организовал свой побег, как когда-то из Афганистана, – Фьюри был абсолютно спокоен. Он уже проходил полиграф по этому вопросу.  
– И вы хотите сказать, ему не помогали?  
– Мстители? – Фьюри развел руками. – Никогда.

***

Роуди жал на газ и больше всего на свете жалел, что сегодня был без костюма. Оказывается, он привык к ощущению свободы, которые давали технологии Старка.  
Сначала ему сообщили о том, что Тони в реанимации. А потом, что тот исчез. Фьюри стоял за этим или Стив, он не знал. Знал только, что его другу нужна помощь, где бы он ни был. В их последнюю встречу Старк выглядел опустошенным, но еще он попросил об услуге, так как никогда не просил – не смотря в глаза.

***

Стив не осознавал, каким хрупким на самом деле был Железный человек. И дело было не в броне. Стив итак знал, что Тони невысокого роста и рукопашные драки в зале, тоже помнил очень хорошо. Просто он не понимал, что поверх железной брони, Тони Старк носил еще одну – из собственного сарказма, иронии, интеллекта, в конце концов, он жил с чувством превосходства. Но теперь, когда Стив нес его на руках, бледного, в больничной рубашке, с проводами оборванных катетеров, которые они не успели вытащить, так как очень спешили, он ощущал несвойственное чувство страха. Его Тони никогда бы, будучи в сознании не позволил нести себя на руках, он бы отшутился, огрызнулся, но этот Тони просто лежал у него в руках, беспомощный, уязвимый и Стив все вглядывался в его лицо, чтобы понять дышит ли он. Кровоподтеки на теле сходили, как и синяки с лица, но одна мысль, что кто–то касался его Тони помимо его воли, вынуждал делать что–то, будила в Роджерсе тяжелую холодную ярость.  
Побег прошел успешно во многом благодаря новым союзникам. Странный парень, который был способен телепортироваться из точки в точку, исчезая и унося с собой беглецов, даже имени своего не назвал. Он просто подчинился своему лидеру, некоему Магнето. Стив обещал ему свою помощь в обмен на эту услугу, понимая, что заключил опасную сделку. Магнето был лидером мутантов, которые отказались подписывать Заковианский договор. Так что бывшие мстители и мутанты заключили союз. Говорили за спиной Магнето концлагеря фашистской Германии, убийства, столкновения с другими более сильными мутантами, из которых он всегда выходил победителем. Говорили этот мрачный, нелюдимый и разыскиваемый преступник потерял семью и не имеет друзей. Но было то, о чем не говорили вслух и это Стив понял, когда увидел прохладный расчетливый взгляд человека с врожденными сверхспособностями. Магнето знал, как бороться с системой.

Всю жизнь прослуживший солдатом Роджерс осознал, что этот союзник стоит армии.

***

– Скажи, что это твой план, – Роуди стоял напротив Фьюри и не готов был уходить. Не в этот раз.

Фьюри мрачно сверливший его одним глазом, это понял.

– Возникли непредвиденные обстоятельства.  
– Где Тони?  
– Я уже говорил про обстоятельства?  
– Черт возьми, просто скажи мне с ним все в порядке?  
– Вероятно.  
– Это Стив?  
– А вот это было к слову непредвиденные.

Роуди скрестил руки на груди, старясь сдержать себя, – Что случилось?

Фьюри посмотрел на взбешенного полковника, – Ты же понимаешь, что я говорю с тобой не как с Воителем, а как с другом Старка. Есть группа мутантов отказавшаяся подписать Договор. И они вместе со Стивом выкрали Старка. Я предполагал, что группа Стива выйдет на контакт с мутантами, но не знал, что и среди них есть раскол. У нас нет технологий, позволяющих отследить всех мутантов, но у одного человека они есть. Его зовут Чарльз Ксавьер. Встреться с ним. Убеди его сотрудничать с нами.

***

Институт для одарённых подростков. Уестчестер.

– Он всегда возвращается.

Чарльз посмотрел на белую ладью в своих руках, и сделал ход. Он никогда не мог объяснить ученикам и соратникам, почему Магнето, чудовищный в своем абсолютном понимании черного и белого, был для него Эриком.  
Будто мир, войны, человечество – все существовало отдельно от них. И даже сейчас на пороге тотального кризиса связанного с новым требованием ООН, Чарльз знал, что чтобы их не разделяло, они никогда не смогут стать врагами.  
Внизу его ждал очередной военный, чтобы попросить найти Эрика для правительства. Тот не подчинился требованиям Заковианского договора и вновь ушел в подполье.

– Рейвен, пригласи нашего гостя подняться.  
– Ему нужно Церебро?

Синие глаза профессора внимательно посмотрели на девушку, изменяющую свой облик вновь, – Им нужен Эрик. Что-то случилось.

– И ты отдашь его им? – эффектная блондинка резко поднялась с кресла.

Чарльз устало ей улыбнулся и посмотрел на шахматную партию перед собой. Этот эндшпиль обещал быть интересным. Эрик всегда играл за черных. На столе была их последняя партия. Он надеялся закончить ее когда-нибудь.

– Просто пригласи его.

Рейвен ушла, и даже в стуке ее каблуков Чарльз слышал молчаливый упрек. Он согласился подписать Договор и это их с Эриком разделило. Вновь.  
После всех катастроф, потерь и боли.  
Эрик твердил, что люди придумали мутантам ошейник и поводок, а он Чарльз не видит этого ослепший в своей школьной рутине. Они ругались тем вечером, в этой уютной гостиной, с мягким ковром и горящим камином. А на утро Эрик ушел и увел с собой единомышленников.

О том, чем они занимались ночью между руганью и рассветом, знал только Чарльз и вероятно, если бы Рейвен хотя бы подозревала правду, она бы не задавала этот вопрос.

Чарльз никогда бы не смог предать Эрика. И абстрактное благо всех и правительства в том числе, этого не меняли.

***

Штаб квартира Щ.И.Т.

– О том, что Чарльз Ксавьер и Магнето вероятно старые знакомые и вполне возможно еще друзья, ты ему не сказал.  
– Это лишнее знание для него, Наташа. Он не сможет его использовать, ведь Магнето выбрал и не сторону Профессора Х. Меня больше волнует, кто санкционировал пытки Старка в тюрьме. У нас появился враг, и мы его даже не видим. Не знаем насколько длинные у него руки. Так что перестраховаться будет полезно – официальное «нет» для Роуди, может измениться на неофициальное «да» для тебя. Почему ты так на меня смотришь? Ты что думала, это я устроил?

Молчавшая женщина слегка склонила голову на бок, будто оценивая вербальные сигналы Фьюри.

Тот широко ей улыбнулся, – Я по-прежнему непредсказуем, да? Когда тебе будет столько же лет, сколько мне, это будет звучать как комплимент.

Наташа закинула ногу на ногу, – Я не думаю, что проживу так долго, Фьюри.

Она улыбнулась ему ослепительной улыбкой профессионального агента, от которой новичков в отделе пробирала дрожь, – Но видео слил ты.

– А доказательства у тебя есть? – тем же тоном бывалого игрока ответил ей Фьюри и откинулся в кресле. – Профессор важен для нас. Мне нужно чтобы он сотрудничал.

Агент, молча, поднялась и вышла.

Фьюри любил смотреть на то, как она покидает его кабинет. Как королева не меньше.  
Они несли потери, в рядах был разлад, но какие-то вещи не менялись. И походка Наташи Романофф была в их числе. Где-то там могли рушиться империи и планы, но смотреть на то, как эта женщина уходит Фьюри мог бесконечно. Он по-своему любил своих агентов, отчасти как умелый азартный коллекционер. Фьюри знал, что она справится. Ведь бывали ситуации, когда там где не мог пройти мужчина в броне, легко проходила женщина на высоких каблуках.

Подводная лодка в Арктике.

– Хочешь узнать, где твой щит? – Старк говорил с трудом, все еще немного заторможенный после препаратов. Но даже в таком состоянии, он явно предпочитал говорить о чем угодно, только не о том, что случилось между ними.  
– Нет, – Стив, сидевший у его койки, покачал головой. Он обдумал ситуацию, однако когда Тони очнулся, слов не осталось. – Хочешь чего-нибудь?  
– Воды. И где мы?  
– Я не знаю, – честно признался Стив. – Где–то на севере.

Он приподнял голову Тони и придержал стакан.

– Где Зимний Солдат?

Стив ожидал этот вопрос, – в креокамере. До тех пор пока ученые не разберутся, как ему помочь.

– Где?

Роджерс отвел взгляд, понимая, что между ними снова вставало прошлое.

– Ты мне не скажешь, – констатировал Тони, и Стив буквально почувствовал, как человек перед ним облачается в свою прежнюю личную броню, закрываясь от него. – И я здесь как кто? – жесткий в своей прямоте вопрос причинял боль обоим.  
– Ты свободен и можешь уйти.  
– Куда?

Искры плохо подавляемого раздражения в голосе Тони, Стив слышал отчетливо, но старался не реагировать.

«Ему досталось в тюрьме. Надо быть мягче».

Старк продолжил, – Меня наверняка разыскивают, а если поймают, упрячут уже не в Аттику, а куда хуже. Есть места хуже, Стив, поверь мне. Там я буду до тех пор, пока не скажу им, где ты. А когда-нибудь, когда от меня ничего не останется – я скажу. Ты это знаешь. Я это знаю. И ты говоришь мне – свободен уйти?

– Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал, Тони?  
– Ничего, – пробормотал Старк. Этот разговор не был бы легким и прежде, а сейчас его фактически клонило в сон, несмотря на бунтующую в груди обиду.

«Просто скажи мне. Скажи, почему ты пришел за мной. Черт тебя подери, Стив Роджерс»

Стив посмотрел на заметно осунувшегося Тони, и осознал, что не с того начал разговор.

– Как ты?

Старк непринужденно улыбнулся, – Не делай такое лицо. А то начинаешь выглядеть на все сто. На все свои сто, понимаешь? То видео… этого не было.

Улыбка сковала губы. Только взгляд был искренним, и он горчил глубоко запрятанной болью. Раньше, чем Роджерс начал бы осознавать эту брешь в нем, Тони улыбнулся еще шире. У него уже были готовы пара шуток, но сменить тему упорно не получалось. Роджерс не умел поворачивать.

– Прости меня, – будто не слыша последних слов Старка, Стив попытался сделать шаг навстречу. – Я должен был прийти за тобой раньше.

Тони на последнюю фразу промолчал, ощущая как на самом деле измотан. Он перестал улыбаться, решив, что можно остановить архитектуру процесса не дождавшись бэкапа, и отвернулся к стене. Стена была ничем не примечательна. Действительно, чем может быть примечательна переборка подводной лодки в пятницу ночью?

А может он просто не хотел признавать, что тюрьма пугала его, что Железный Человек помнил все свои бессонные ночи в камере два на два, все кошмары и фобии, которые она ему подарила.

– Кто помог тебе? – сиплый голос Тони, задевал что–то в груди Стива.  
– Магнето. Он мутант, не подписавший Договор. У них тоже есть те, кто не согласился и… Тони, вероятно, будет война.

***

– Профессор Ксавьер, спасибо, что приняли меня, – Роуди посмотрел на человека в инвалидном кресле. Он не походил на мутанта, казался обычным, и даже улыбка его была располагающей. Никакой угрозы и силы в нем не ощущалось, но отчего-то Фьюри считал его ценнейшим союзником.

– Полковник, присаживайтесь. Что вас привело?

Роуди оправил форму и сел в предложенное кресло. Эта школа казалась такой мирной, во дворе играли дети и подростки. Говорили, это Магнето сделал Чарльза инвалидом. Остаться парализованным в молодости это было, несомненно, тяжело. Как после этого они не стали врагами? Что же нужно было, чтобы Чарльз пошел против Эрика Леншерра? Что он мог ему предложить?

***

Надо сказать, Стив умел пожелать спокойной ночи. Старк дернулся подняться, как только услышал его тихое «будет война» и, несмотря на протесты бывшего капитана Америка, потребовал одежду, выпить и поговорить с Магнето.  
Не обрадованный перспективой Стив пытался и не мог спорить. Мир разваливался на части и не то чтобы они не приложили к этому руку. Миллионы жизней были на кону. Он это знал. Тони это знал. И вероятно Фьюри это знал тоже. Ведь недаром он просил его группу найти мутантов.

– Тони, завтра поговоришь с ним. Мы на подлодке. Магнето никуда не денется. Тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
– А может еще ванну принять? С пузырьками? И массаж? И к черту людей?  
– На тебя же спустили всех собак. Из-за…  
– Я в тюрьме оказался не из-за людей, Стив. И ты это знаешь.

Тони не сказал «Из-за твоего побега с Баки» и Роджерс был ему за это благодарен.

– Магнето опасен, Тони.

Это предостережение, вероятно, служило чем-то вроде «не будь таким снобом как всегда» или «думай, прежде чем говоришь», однако Старк застегнувший на себе запасные брюки Стива, подвернул штанины и выпрямился. В одежде Роджерса он, мягко говоря, едва не утонул. Майка норовила скатиться с плеча, а брюки держались на честном слове не иначе. Белья на нем не было. И знающий это Стив отвлеченно подумал, что теряет нить их спора.

– Я не одного психопата видел в своей жизни, Стив. Отведи меня к нему.  
– Зачем? Это не изменит его плана.  
– Он хочет начать войну. С чего?  
– Со взрыва ядерных станций. С его способностями…  
– И ты на это пошел?!

Стив не сказал Старку, что в момент, когда соглашался помочь, даже не знал, какой ему предъявят счет за спасение Тони и сохранение его жизни в дальнейшем. Они недаром были на подлодке, глубоко под водой. В этом железном плавающем гробу Магнето мог похоронить их всех, если бы захотел и никакие способности Роджерса бы не помогли.

– Магнето - мутант и подчиняет себе металл.  
– Шлюз или отсек, – Тони замер. Он посмотрел в синие уставшие глаза и спросил тихо, – Фьюри знает, в каком мы дерьме?

***

– Наташа, здравствуйте. Что-то много у меня сегодня гостей от правительства. Хотите чего-нибудь выпить?

Романофф мягко улыбнулась:  
– И вы и я знаем, зачем я здесь. Вы же телепат, не так ли.

– Я уже сказал вашему полковнику…  
– Эрика не будут преследовать. Ему позволят не подписывать Договор, если вы за него поручитесь.  
– Особенные условия?  
– Особенно-полезным людям.  
– Он на это не пойдет.  
– А если Старк вернет вам способность ходить? У него уже есть такой опыт.

Чарльз усмехнулся:  
– Вы плохо знаете, Эрика. Его нельзя шантажировать.  
Наташа мягко улыбнулась в ответ, – Он никогда не позволит вам пострадать, Профессор. Вы же понимаете.

– Вы мне угрожаете?  
– Нет. Я даю вам шанс на новую жизнь. Но другое будущее. Нашей стране и планете не нужна еще одна мировая война. В галактике итак хватает угроз. Такой человек как Магнето мог бы помочь нам в разработке новой орбитальной станции. С его способностями на это ушло бы гораздо меньше времени. Земляне должны научиться строить межпланетные корабли до того как читаури или кто-то другой объявятся снова.  
– Я не… могу вам помочь, Наташа. Он ушел. Оставил школу.  
– Он оставил вас, Профессор, – женщина отставила чашку чая и поднялась, чтобы уходить, – Но если это изменится, война будет иметь смысл для него?  
– Война всегда имеет для него смысл. Он знает такие ситуации и понимает их.  
– Это не 45-ый год, Профессор. Победителей не будет. Подумайте над моим предложением. И свяжитесь с ним.  
– Вы не хотите узнать, где он?  
– Нет, – стук каблуков глушил ковер, – Мне достаточно того, что я знаю, где вы.  
Наташа обернулась, – и он это поймет.

***

– Тони Старк, – представлялся Тони, справедливо полагаясь на свою репутацию.  
– Магнето, – человек сидящий за столом поднял на него прохладный взгляд профессионального убийцы и Старк осознал, что свою репутацию тот тоже заслужил.  
– План с ядерными станциями это безумие.  
– У вас есть другой? – Магнето оценивал его, просчитывал, взвешивал в своей системе координат и приоритетов и Тони видел, как решительно мало стоит в этой мере весов. У человека перед ним было чудовищное прошлое, говорили, что его натаскивали нацисты, ставили на нем какие-то опыты. Никто не выжил, чтобы рассказать детали.  
Хуже вопроса было только то, как спокойно Магнето ждал ответ.  
Масштаб надвигающейся катастрофы Старк оценил, посмотрев в серые, будто подернутые льдом, глаза Эрика Лендшерра. Он понял, такие люди не сомневаются в том, что делают.

***

– Она обещала, угрожала, говорила о будущем.  
– В общем, сделала все возможное, чтобы ты сказал им, где я.  
– Но я не сказал.  
– Это не важно, Чарльз.

Молчание тянулось мгновение. Они ощущали друг друга так будто стояли рядом. Чарльз смотрел в окно на своих учеников. Близился Хэллоуин. Ярко-желтые листья в саду меняли цвет узких пешеходных дорожек. Лежащий поверх тонкий слой снега растает к полудню, когда скупое осеннее солнце выглянет на пару часов. Еще было не так холодно. Он помнил это время, то, как шел торопливо, не застегивая легкое пальто, по дороге в университет. Он тогда спешил на занятия, не замечая этого подернутого увяданием великолепия.

Чтож, жизнь теперь дала ему возможность вволю понаблюдать.  
За тем как по таким дорожкам ходят другие.

Эрик молчал, там на другом конце связи. Он тоже это чувствовал. Жизнь проносящуюся мимо. Вот первый поворот и станция и можно сойти, но он проехал. Его мать погибла из-за этого. Из-за одного упущенного шанса. Грязной дождливой осенью. И с тех пор все осени на его памяти были мешаниной боли, стыда и отчаянья. Будто стылый ветер и хриплое карканье железных ворот он носил в своем сердце. Люди сделали это с ним. Со всеми ними.

– Ты не любишь осень, – констатировал Чарльз. Не крепкий кофе с корицей в его руках был горячим. Иногда он топил в нем дольки черного шоколада. Маленькие никому не известные радости одинокого человека.

Он знал, Эрик сейчас пьет виски. Тоже один. Где-то на краю мира. Виски горчит, Эрик морщится, но не замечает вкуса. В его голове слишком много мыслей и застарелой невысказанной тоски. Он злится и не может сказать об этом. Боится потерять и признать этого тоже не может. Они застыли в хрупком равновесии едва замершей полыньи. Сверху вроде бы лед, но тронь его и провалишься с головой в глубокую темноту не остывающих годами отношений.

– Они знают. И они используют это. Тебе нужно покинуть школу.  
– Никогда.  
– Чарльз!  
– Им нужен Тони Старк. Отдай им его.  
– Нет. Этот изобретатель теперь мой. Как и капитан Америка. Мы союзники.  
– Ты не знаешь всего, Эрик.  
– Так скажи мне.

***

Начать Стив решил с правды.

– Баки у Черной пантеры, – он сказал это как только зашел в маленькую каюту Старка и собрался уходить, когда ему в спину раздалось.  
– Спасибо.

Старк печатал что-то на лэптопе и головы не поднял. Он лежал на койке, в одной из рубашек Роджерса, слишком большой для него, и его же подвернутых штанах, и казался очень домашним. Будто они не покидали его небоскреб. И Стив невольно этому улыбнулся.

Его не было при разговоре с Магнето, и деталями Старк не делился. Но война не началась сегодня. И хотя бы это было хорошо. Во всяком случае, он хотел в это верить.  
Они слишком многое прошли вместе, чтобы выставлять друг другу счета. Обида оседала на дне северного ледовитого океана, рутинные дни сменялись один другим. Томительное предчувствие чего-то грядущего казалось, разряжало воздух, и Стив почти не спал. На глубине нет рассветов, чтобы ощущать время, так что он читал истрепанный томик, оставленный на общей кухне, до тех пор, пока не начинался подъем. «Я — часть той силы, что вечно хочет зла и вечно совершает благо», поставив закладку на странице, Стив перечитал предложение еще раз. Он доверил эту ситуацию Тони. В их вечных плясках со смертью – он часто доверял ему жизнь, но кажется, впервые доверил управление ситуацией. Вопреки прежним разногласиям, Стив хотел верить в него.

***

Смотря на заголовок новой газеты, Фьюри поморщился. Они таки сделали это. Больные ублюдки.  
«Капитан Америка – агент Гидры! Двойной агент Стив Роджерс или как планировалось похищение Железного Человека».

***

Иногда Стив вспоминал те мгновения во льдах, когда замерзал, казалось насмерть. Ему не хотелось сетовать на судьбу, бояться. Последнего не хотелось, тем более, что в том последнем эфире он был не один. Его, так и не состоявшееся, свидание тонуло вместе с ним, в полном сожаления сердце. Технологии не сделали его непроницаемым или отрешенным. Он просто старался держаться. Тогда.

Сейчас же все неслось к чертовой матери. Не было прощальных слов, сожалений, тоски. Только слепая горячая ярость. Он выламывал герметичную переборку, остервенело, отчаянно, как человек не желающий мириться с очевидным фактом неизбежной смерти. Старк перегрузил электрогенератор, счет шел на мгновения, чертов гений просто провел их всех. Он обещал помощь Магнето. Обещал, глядя в глаза. Обещал так, что ему поверили. И получив относительную свободу и ограниченный доступ, взломал системы подлодки. Не было времени восхищаться человеческим гением или о чем—то просить. Стив подозревал, что Старк вероятно сидит по другую сторону переборки, босой, с включенным ноутбуком, и ждет взрыва электродвигателя или баллонов со сжатым воздухом. Он все решил для себя. Для всех них.

Да, он отдал Магнето колоссальные средства для предстоящей войны, опустошив трастовые фонды корпораций, рассказал, какое передовое вооружение изобрел для правительства, описал его возможные слабые места, взамен прося не трогать ядерные станции, ссылаясь на колоссальные потери среди гражданского населения. Эта вкрадчивая просьба уже не строптивого бывшего супергероя, была понятна мутантам, у них ведь тоже остались близкие вне пределов ядерной лодки. Но оказалось Тони, просто нужно было время. Он не принимал условий, он всегда ставил свои.  
Понимая, что время уходит Стив что-то кричал ему, ощущая впервые в жизни острый животный страх. Не за себя. За другого. Он не мог позволить себе осознать, что потеряет его. Навсегда.  
А еще сквозь гул адреналина Стив отчетливо понял, он знал, что так будет. Это Магнето мог недооценить Старка, который был без костюма обычным человеком, или таковым казался. Но он капитан Америка знающий Старка как союзника должен был понять, что тот ведет свою игру. Стив просто позволил ему это. Он закрыл глаза и дал ситуации набрать обороты, потому что у него не было других вариантов. Тех вариантов, в которых ему не приходиться убивать Тони. Тех, в которых они не враги.

Это хрупкое равновесие ему было дороже реальности, в которой убеждения сделали их противниками. И Стив решил, что некоторые иллюзии дороже всего остального, что Тони этого стоит. Сейчас он платил за это. И ужасным было то, что Тони действительно этого стоил. Чужих жизней загубленных во имя человечества, в которое Стив в какой-то момент просто перестал верить.  
Бежавший по коридору Магнето мановением руки сжал железную переборку и отбросил ее в сторону.

Старк сидел с ноутбуком у стены, он не поднял головы продолжая работать. Свет экрана в обесточенном отсеке освещал уставшее сосредоточенное лицо. Будто замедлившееся время позволило Стиву увидеть, как всего на мгновение Тони поднимает глаза и, встретившись с ним взглядом, усмехается. Тяжело, грустно, с невысказанной тоской. Он не стал говорить банальных вещей или просить прощения, ни за то, что сделал, ни за то, что полюбил. Извиняться у него всегда получалось плохо. Тони Старк отрезал пост управления от отсека с вооружением и, нажав «enter» завершил алгоритм команд. Взрыв в торпедном отсеке смял корпус как скорлупу, искры, глухой гул, скрежет разрываемого железа, дым, вой сирен и желтые аварийные огни – во всем этом Стив еще долю секунды силился увидеть человека, которому не успел сказать так много, из-за поводов которые стоили так мало.

В следующее мгновение взрывом Роджерса бросило на пол, а затем приложило сверху обломками. Хлынувшая в пробоины вода молниеносно затопляла подлодку с блокированными переборками. Застигнутые врасплох мутанты тонули также как и обычные люди. Стив не видел, что стало с Магнето, с Тони, с теми, кто бежал от взрыва. Подлодка носом уходила в черные холодные воды океана. Железный человек убил их всех, но боль Стиву причиняло другое. Себя он тоже оставил в этом металлическом гробу. И это капитан Америка не мог принять. Даже тогда когда воздуха в легких почти не осталось, он боролся, хватая руками куски железа, отбрасывая их, пытаясь выбраться. Он должен был еще раз увидеть Тони. Ярость придавала ему сил.  
Стив полз, цеплялся, нечеловеческим усилием воли заставляя тело двигаться в холодной воде.

Он увидел его.  
Тони по-прежнему сидел у переборки, открытые в воде глаза смотрели вперед. Ноутбук погас, смятый обломком, упавшим на колени и пригвоздившим его к стене.  
Стив целовал приоткрытые губы, ощущая, что Тони еще теплый. В этой ледяной воде, среди других покойников он будто бы осмысленно вглядывался вперед, родной, изувеченный системой и чужими принципами такой хрупкий человек. Слез не чувствуется в соленой воде, да и разве мог Стив себе позволить вот так расклеиться. В мире, в котором больше не было Тони, не о чем было горевать.

Ядерный взрыв в оружейном отсеке отрезал его мысли от реальности.

***

Человек в красном плаще раздраженно посмотрел на Фьюри.

– Очевидно, что конец света нам ждать не от вторжений извне.  
– Ну, это не так уж очевидно, – заложивший руки за спину одноглазый мужчина деланно равнодушно кивнул на карту, – Вот точка ядерного взрыва. Вы не могли бы… как это называется отмотать, в общем, повторите ваш трюк в Гонконге.  
– Это называется управление временем, и чего конкретно вы от меня хотите.  
– Чтобы эти двое не встретились. Для человечества в целом и для нас в частности лучше будет, если мистер Старк останется в белой лиге и желательно живым. Доктор, откатите все до момента в больнице. Мы успеем опередить мутанта и Роджерса. А взамен мстители будут помогать вам защищать…  
– Вы итак, – доктор Стрендж сделал паузу, – Будете помогать мне, восстанавливать храмы. Иначе в следующий раз с Дормамму будете разговаривать лично. А это не самое приятное хобби. Поверьте мне.  
Фьюри примеряюще поднял руки вверх и снова кивнул на карту, – пожалуйста, Доктор. Немного вашей магии нам не помешает. И можете возвращаться в Камар-Тадж, выбрав любого из моих людей в качестве помощника в защите храмов.  
– Одного?  
– Каждый из них стоит армии.  
– Слишком пафосно, и последние события показали, что они все могут облажаться в нужный момент.  
– Кроме меня, – встрял Тор.  
– Хорошо, беру любого кроме этого, – кивнув на Тора, Стрендж активировал глаз Агамотто.

***

Стив смотрел на пустую палату. Старка в ней не было. Очевидно, Фьюри забрал его. Хитроумный план правительства, о котором не напишут в газетах. Роджерс глянул на мутанта рядом с собой. Им пора было уходить. Начиналась война, и они оказались по разные стороны с Тони. Так глупо, опрометчиво и странно.  
Предчувствие чего-то сдавило грудь. Они так многое друг другу не сказали.  
Стив положил руку в карман с телефоном. Он будет ждать. Пока это возможно. И вероятно будет ждать после.

Газетчики снаружи больницы казались живым морем вспышек и криков. Железный Человек исчез. Еще одна легенда пала.

Тони уносил на руках Халк по подземным туннелям. Мстители разделились, и это было новой реальностью.

Человечество готовилось к войне с мутантами.

А профессор Х вспоминал слова красивой женщины в своем кабинете. Она просила его не вмешиваться. Не помогать Роуди, не помогать Магнето. Взамен она показала ему один из вариантов будущего и Чарльз согласился. В конце концов, в его мире у Магнето было другое имя. И он верил – другое будущее.

Как и у всех у них. Когда-нибудь.

 

The End

 

Примечание:  
1\. Четвёртая поправка к Конституции США является частью Билля о правах. Поправка запрещает необоснованные обыски и задержания, а также требует, чтобы любые ордеры на обыск выдавались лишь судом при наличии достаточных оснований.  
2\. «Патриотический акт» федеральный закон, принятый в США в октябре 2001 года, который дает правительству и полиции широкие полномочия по надзору за гражданами. спецслужбы США следят за пользователями интернета и телефонной сети, контроль осуществляется предоставляющими им информацию крупнейшими сетевыми гигантами и сервис–провайдерами сотовой связи.  
3\. Джордж Роберт Стефанопулос – американский диктор и политический консультант. Покинув Белый дом в конце первой должности президента Клинтона, Стефанопулос стал политическим аналитиком ABC News  
4\. Good Morning America (Доброе утро, Aмерика) — американское утреннее телевизионное шоу, которое транслируется на канале ABC (American Broadcasting Company). Программа появилась в эфире 3 ноября, 1975. В будние дни программа выходит в эфир с 7:00 до 9:00 утра во всех часовых поясах США.  
5\. Форвард (форвардный контракт) — договор, по которому одна сторона (продавец) обязуется в определенный договором срок передать товар (базовый актив) другой стороне (покупателю) или исполнить альтернативное денежное обязательство, а покупатель обязуется принять и оплатить этот базовый актив, и (или) по условиям которого у сторон возникают встречные денежные обязательства в размере, зависящем от значения показателя базового актива на момент исполнения обязательств, в порядке и в течение срока или в срок, установленный договором.  
Форвардный контракт — обязательный для исполнения срочный контракт, в соответствии с которым покупатель и продавец соглашаются на поставку товара оговоренного качества и количества или валюты на определенную дату в будущем. Цена товара, валютный курс и другие условия фиксируются в момент заключения сделки.  
В отличие от фьючерсных контрактов форвардные сделки не стандартизованы.  
6\. Расчётный (беспоставочный) фьючерс предполагает, что между участниками производятся только денежные расчёты в сумме разницы между ценой контракта и фактической ценой актива на дату исполнения контракта без физической поставки базового актива. Обычно применяется для целей хеджирования рисков изменения цены базового актива или в спекулятивных целях.  
7\. Базовый актив — актив, на котором основывается производный финансовый инструмент, финансовый дериватив (фьючерс, опцион). Данный актив поставляется по договору (если подразумевается поставка), цена актива (или числовое значение показателя) является базой для расчёта при исполнении срочного договора.  
8\. Цена исполнения или цена страйк — цена, установленная в опционе, по которой покупатель опциона может купить или продать базовый актив по действующему опциону, а продавец опциона соответственно обязан продать или купить соответствующее количество базового актива  
9\. Хеджи́рование — открытие сделок на одном рынке для компенсации воздействия ценовых рисков равной, но противоположной позиции на другом рынке. Обычно хеджирование осуществляется с целью страхования рисков изменения цен путём заключения сделок на срочных рынках.  
10\. Нью–Йо́ркская фо́ндовая би́ржа — расположенная на Уолл–Стрит в Нью–Йорке главная фондовая биржа США, крупнейшая в мире по обороту. Торговая сессия открывается в 9:30 и заканчивается в 16:00 по нью–йоркскому времени (EST, Восточное Стандартное Время).  
11\. DARPA (Defense Advanced Research Projects Agenc y ) – Агентство передовых оборонных исследовательских проектов в структуре Министерства обороны США, целью которого является сохранение технологического превосходства вооруженных сил США, предотвращение внезапного для США появления новых технических средств вооруженной борьбы, поддержка прорывных исследований, преодоление разрыва между фундаментальными исследованиями и их применением в военной сфере.  
Перечень структурных подразделений Министерства обороны США (DoD) по финансированию «внешних» научно–технических проектов.  
1\. Управление научно–исследовательских работ ВВС (Air Force Office of Scientific Research – AFOSR);  
2\. Управление исследований ВМС (Office of Naval Research – ONR);  
3\. Научно–исследовательское управление Сухопутных войск (Army Research Office – ARO);  
4\. Агентство передовых оборонных исследовательских проектов (Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency – DARPA);  
5\. Управление исследований и разработок Инженерного корпуса Армии США (Army Corps of Engineers Research and Development Directorate – USACE R&D);  
6\. Управление исследований и разработок Агентства национальной безопасности (National Security Agency/Central Security Service Research Directorate (NSA/CSS – Research)  
7\. Агентство по сокращению военной угрозы (DTRA – Defense Threat Reduction Agency)  
8\. Программа защиты от химического и биологического оружия (CBDP – Chemical Biological Defense Program)

12\. Дивидендная доходность показывает текущую доходность акций. Она рассчитывается как отношение дивиденда на акцию к текущей котировке бумаги. Чем выше дивидендная доходность, тем, теоретически, выше привлекательность акций.  
13\. Стоимость чистых активов на акцию. Цель этого стоимостного коэффициента – определение базовой чистой стоимости компании на одну акцию, если бы активы компании были проданы за наличные сейчас и могли быть распределены между акционерами.  
14\. Пятая поправка к Конституции США является частью Билля о правах. Она гласит, что лицо, обвиняемое в совершении преступления, имеет право на надлежащее судебное разбирательство, не должно привлекаться к ответственности дважды за одно и то же нарушение и не должно принуждаться свидетельствовать против себя, а также, что государство «не имеет права изымать частную собственность без справедливого вознаграждения».  
Следует отметить, что в американском праве существует гарантия от повторного привлечения к ответственности, а не повторного наказания. Это означает, что если лицо было оправдано судом, повторно выдвинуть обвинение в том же преступлении невозможно.  
15\. УДО – условно досрочное освобождение  
16\. Усталость материала — процесс постепенного накопления повреждений под действием переменных (часто циклических) напряжений, приводящий к изменению его свойств, образованию трещин, их развитию и разрушению материала.  
17\. Macallan 1926 (возраст – более 60 лет, цена – $75,000). Этот виски разлили в бутылки в 1986 году (до этого он находился в бочке).  
18\. Обратный выкуп или Бай–бэк, buy back — выкуп эмитентом собственных акций. В большинстве случаев выкуп акций компанией считается показателем избытка наличных средств у компании, однако нередко является вынужденной мерой, направленной против падения рыночной стоимости компании.  
19\. Комиссия по ценным бумагам и биржам (США) — агентство правительства США является главным органом, осуществляющим функции надзора и регулирования американского рынка ценных бумаг.  
20\. Чёрный понедельник — понедельник 19 октября 1987 года — день, в который произошло самое большое падение Промышленного индекса Доу–Джонса за всю его историю — 22,6 %.  
21\. Чёрные пулы ликвидности позволяет заключать сделки в условиях практически полной анонимности, оставляя неизвестными: участников сделки, цену совершения сделки, её объём, да и сам факт сделки тоже.  
22\. Золотой парашют — компенсация, выплачиваемая руководителям акционерного общества в случае их увольнения либо ухода в отставку по собственной инициативе в результате поглощения этой компании другой или смены собственника. Используется в качестве противодействия враждебному поглощению.  
23\. Дробление акций (сплит, англ. Stock split) — увеличение числа находящихся в обращении акций за счёт пропорционального дробления каждой первоначальной акции. При проведении этой процедуры эмиссии новых акций не происходит. Рыночная капитализация компании и процентные доли акционеров в компании остаются при этом неизменными. Вследствие роста числа сделок увеличивается ликвидность акций компании.  
24\. «Maybe I should've seen the signs, should've read the writing on the wall» Тейлор Свифт. Слова из песни «A Perfectly Good Heart»  
25\. Тюрьма Аттика, расположенная в городе Аттика, Нью–Йорк, всегда была одной из тюрем, куда отсылали самых проблематичных заключённых. Система выпускания слезоточивого газа, установленная в обеденном зале и рабочих отделениях тюрьмы, используется для подавления конфликтов. Из–за переполненности тюрьмы, бунты являются большой проблемой.  
26\. Тапас — закуска, подаваемая в Испании к пиву или вину.  
27\. Сангрия — это традиционный испанский напиток красного цвета (отсюда и название: исп. sangría от исп. sangre — кровь) из сухого красного вина, подслащенного, приправленного пряностями и с добавлением различных фруктов, чаще цитрусовых.  
28\. «The Hummus & Pita» – там действительно можно купить шаурму в Нью–Йорке) хорошее место, чтобы не говорил Тони)  
29\. Арапмои – сын войны (афр.)  
30\. – Ну когда ты научишься выбирать тех, кто тебе по зубам? Заранее об этом надо думать. (цитата из фильма «Ха́рли Дэ́видсон и ковбо́й Ма́льборо»)  
31\. ПТС – посттравматический синдром.  
32\. Эндшпиль — заключительный этап шахматной партии.


End file.
